


Their last school festival

by 3h16



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Mind Break, Minimal Penetration, Public Sex, Stolen virginity, Wall Sex, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3h16/pseuds/3h16
Summary: Shu gets stuck in a wall and Eichi finds him.Takes place during the events of "Terror! Tamayori's Haunted Dollhouse," in which 2wink, Switch and Valkyrie put on a haunted house together.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Their last school festival

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if rape fic makes you upset.

Browsing the variety of school festival stalls outside with Kagehira had been an altogether not horrible experience. Normally he hated such crowded and busy places. But this time, it was a nice break. Not only had he been responsible for both Valkyrie and 2wink’s outfits, but he felt compelled to watch over Tsumugi’s rudimentary attempts for Switch’s. On top of all that, he had pulled an all-nighter helping his good… acquaintance, Wataru, in the production for the theatre club.

With a few clicks of setting spray, Shu Itsuki was once again dressed and ready to work the haunted house. Just before exiting the greenroom, he quickly opened the cubby he had stored Mademoiselle in and-

She was gone. 

His skin prickled. He hastily rummaged through the cubby, under all the extra fabric, bags, anything and everything in the room. But she nowhere to be found. In his sleep-deprived state, was he mistaken and instead had left her in the haunted house? Careless indeed, but still better than the panic of her truly missing. He was ready to flick on all the lights to locate his missing Mademoiselle, but held still. Every second with those lights on meant a loss in sales, and Valkyrie was, quite shamefully, not in the position to permit any such thing.

He instead settled for one of the flashlights they had prepared earlier. There were not too many customers at the moment so he managed to not disturb anyone’s experience with his frantic searching. 

Continuing his hunt backstage, finally - she was found! Mademoiselle sat undisturbed in the corner of one of the prop-rooms they had built. How on earth had she managed there? Maybe she had become a living doll after all…

Just out of reach, he couldn’t reach her just with one arm. Impatient, Shu put down the flashlight and wormed both his arms and upper body through a horizontal slit in the prop wall. His fingertips brushed her soft hair, and with a few wriggles of his body, she was once again safe in his hands. Truly a relief.

What he was yet to realize was, he had now wedged himself perfectly into the wall. Just as he felt the Mademoiselle panic subside, a new panic set in. Trying to slip back out, he felt his kimono begin to tear.

To say it was mortifying would be an understatement. Shu had been in many awkward positions many times in the past, whether it be on stage or during school activities. But this one was one of the worst.

He squirmed against the splintering, unwieldy wall, trying to slip out from the hole he thought he could squeeze through. But it was no use. No matter how he twisted and contorted his frame, pushing or pulling, he couldn’t move.

Both his hands were through to the other side, which meant he couldn’t grab his phone in his pocket to text Kagehira for help. Not that he would. No, he couldn’t ask for help from anyone, not like this. If anyone were to see him in such a shameful, foolish position, he’d… 

“Itsuki-kun?”

Shu’s eyes went wide as his ears pricked up like a dog's. He saw no one before him, and looking behind only yielded the view of the wall he was trying to squeeze back out of. No less than a second later did his mind catch up with his body’s reaction, as his instincts knew that voice well, and he felt another panic rise inside. The worst possible scenario was unfolding before him.

“Tensho-“ Shu began, but his voice failed him, words coming out as only breaths. With Eichi silent on the other side, Shu felt a droplet of sweat trickle down his neck as he swallowed a lump of anxiety.

“Hello? Um… what happened here? Are you okay?” Eichi gently placed a hand on Shu's lower back, and Shu’s soul nearly shot out of his corporeal form at the sensation. With new found vigor, his body began to contort and squirm in the hole, hoping somehow he’d be able to free himself before that wretched man could speak any more!

“I’m fine! Remove your hand, Tenshoin!” Shu barked from the other side of the wall. “Besides, why are you back there? We’re currently running this haunted without your ‘help!’”

Eichi laughed softly in his usual tone, his hand firm. “It is part of the student council’s duties to oversee the behind-the-scenes of many of the presentations. And except for this hole you’ve squeezed yourself into, things look quite good. To be honest Itsuki-kun. I wasn’t quite sure it was you, but with such a stunning outfit, it had to have been.” His fingers lingered over the delicate, red silk.

Shu clicked his tongue at blowing his own cover, any hope of living this down now out of reach. “Tenshoin Eichi, if you so much as dare come any closer, I will have you-“

“I’m already beside you. I’m trying to help you,” Eichi explained sympathetically. “Now, are you okay, Itsuki-kun? What happened?”

“W-well!” He cleared his throat, eager to reclaim his honor. “Just now returning from the outdoor booths with Kagehira, I found my dear Mademoiselle to be vanished from her prior placement. To use her so carelessly in my absence, and to have moved her to such a dirty spot, it must have been one of Natsume’s magic... or… no, perhaps...”

His voice trailed off as his brain made jumps. Could Eichi have done this? 

“So instead of going the long way around and easily retrieving her, you thought you could manage her through such a slit in the wall? Your anxiety must have clouded your judgement.” 

“I-indeed, an error.” Shu stuttered, his face turning red. How much further would he push this humiliation?

The torment of poor Shu Itsuki could go on forever. It was so easy too. Eichi was having too much fun, and he giggled under his breath as his finger tips slid over and down the fine cloth wrapped neatly around Shu’s person. Even through all the layers of fabric he felt the warmth of his body, seeping out of his now loosened obi. His costume was not as meticulously assembled as he expected of Shu, though most likely it had only become undone because of his wiggling. 

“Are you quiet now because you’ve had your laugh?”

Eichi was snapped from his trance. Coming to, he looked back down, the body beneath him stirring and squirming again. Silently he watched, mesmerized by such an ornate figure’s pitiful dance, even in the dark.

Eichi had not planned on doing anything perverse. He merely saw a chance to have a bit of fun, and he took it. But here presented a very different opportunity.

“Just leave me be!” 

“No, I’ll try my best to pull you out~” Eichi smiled, knowing full well he wouldn’t. It was just an excuse to feel down the length of Shu’s body’s, his lithe fingers moving over the curve of his backside and thighs. He gripped each of Shu’s legs as he pulled with his own lower back. But really, this was just an excuse to cause Shu’s kimono to ride up, exposing the pale and sensitive backs of his thighs to Eichi’s touch.

“Idiot! Why would you pull from there?!” Shu growled, seriously doubting the man’s intelligence. “Pull from my hips!”

He may regret those words. The wide grip of those hands fell on either side of his pelvis, Eichi’s own hips moving to press up against his. As he pulled at Shu, the prop wall wobbled, threatening to topple much of the set. Eichi paid no mind and continued to, deliberately, grind against Shu’s clothed butt with every heave.

“S-” Shu started, a warm shiver running up his spine from where their bodies touched. “S-stop, you’ll knock the whole set over!” 

“Oh?...” Eichi paused. He actually had been oblivious to it, all his brain cells focusing on his crotch. He swallowed excitedly as a bead of sweat languidly fell down his face, knowing and feeling how hard his own erection was, so tightly pressed against Shu, the kimono only riding higher and higher. 

He felt so warm, much warmer than anticipated. Was he really wearing that many layers of clothes? Shu, still recovering from that awful rubbing sensation behind him, was distracted. Highly anxious, he watched the set’s rocking come to a stop, and in that brief moment, Eichi quickly lifted the outer layers of Shu’s kimono. 

Eichi did not expect this. The sudden cold air hit Shu’s bare ass, and he felt his face turn hot.

“Oh my.” 

“Y-you…! You!” His vision was turning red. Shu was so embarrassed he could barely formulate his thoughts before they came from his mouth. “You freak! Don’t be so shocked! To wear western-style underwear with such a kimono it would be inappropriate! By the time I had realized my oversight, I had so many costumes to make, it wasn’t a priority! Such a slight mistake on my behalf would go… should have been unnoticed by anyone! But you, you had to…! You had to see! Perverted Tenshoin!"

His rant went on and on as he flailed about wildly, completely forgetting the apparent fragility of the set. But even with such loud yelling and frantic thrashing, Eichi’s mind was elsewhere. He wasn’t listening, and barely even looking. His mind was churning, and all he could think was how neatly this package had fallen into his lap. Every part of Shu’s position was ushering him in, calling out to be taken advantage of.

Ever power-hungry, Eichi’s hands move on their own, firmly grabbing each of Shu’s ass cheeks and kneading themselves into his lean muscles. His skin was soft and pliant, obviously well moisturized and treated with only the the top quality products. Eichi’s skin was too, which made the feeling even more luxurious. 

For Shu, the sensation of having his bare ass so aggressively fondled was so shocking he could only squeak in embarrassment. Each squeeze was more confident than the last. There was no mistaking this touch as an accident. 

“Stop it.” Shu commanded, his voice shaking a bit, afraid to confront the situation head on. But why should he be? He wasn’t doing anything perverted, it was only that man! 

“You take such wonderful care of your body. With a change in attitude, you could really be spectacular…” Eichi mused, knowing his words would only set off more anger. The more heated Shu became, the more fun he was. His next thrashing felt especially exciting, feeling those muscles tighten so directly under his firmly planted hands, his flesh warm. He wanted to ravish him completely, loosen his obi and slide up his kimono, let his hands explore as they pleased. Touch him in ways no one had ever done before.

And that is exactly what he did. 

Shu was stunned. Was this happening? Was that really Eichi Tenshoin behind him? It was impossible, wasn’t it? He may have been a bloody-thirsty rival but something as lowly as this was beneath even him, wasn’t it? No, this wasn’t real. Shu’s body didn’t feel like his own. This wasn’t…

A gasp caught in his throat with a push against his asshole. The strange sensation snapped him back to the moment.

“Stop!” He shrieked, regaining command of his physical form and lifting his legs to kick wildly. The wooden geta hit Eichi’s left shin hard, and he grunted half in pain, half in surprise. Caught off guard he let go, Shu finding this another chance to strike back, kicking higher this time. He connected hard with Eichi’s knee cap, this time Eichi’s turn to yelp as his body stepped back. But he wouldn’t lose. 

“You’ve gone too far, Tenshoin.” Shu growled, feeling triumphant in his fight. “Don't you feel sick? This low, even for you!” 

“Understand your position here, Itsuki-kun.” Eichi's voice was rough, and he thumbed his hole with his left hand as he wet his right’s middle finger with saliva. But his prideful tone wouldn't last long. “Your haunted house is in session, no? You may want to keep your wailing to a minimum.”

Shu bit his lip. He could make no sound as Eichi continued to rub his thumb over his hole, tempting it into relaxing bit by bit. Panic was threatening to spill up his esophagus and out of his mouth. His eyes squeezed shut as the first finger wriggled into his virginal asshole. It felt invasive. He didn’t understand why he was doing this, to such a strange place.

“What are your intentions,” Shu breathed, trying to keep his voice to a hush.

“Sex.” Eichi chirped.

He swallowed the rising bile back down. He had had a feeling such actions were lewd but wasn’t sure. He was not the type to study such perverse things, especially the ways between two men. 

“You did know that, right?” Eichi cooed, rubbing his finger in and out, in and out, coaxing the sphincter to relax. It was starting to work, but a second finger seemed impossible. He was much too tight, there was no way Eichi would be able to squeeze himself in with no lube. “Men use this spot to make love. Or should I say rape, in this case?”

It was a harsh word. Shu was silent. He wasn’t sure what the best answer would even be, to deny all knowledge of such depravity and seem played a fool, or to lie and say he knew about gay anal sex.

“Relax and this won’t be painful.” Eichi knew that was a lie, though. Thankfully Shu couldn’t see how Eichi spat directly on him to add more lubrication, else surely he would act up again. But he was getting looser, and Eichi’s finger didn’t feel like the blood circulation was getting cut off anymore. Applying pressure down with the pad of his fingertip, he rolled his middle finger in and out, hoping to hit his prostate.

He did, and while he didn’t get the over-exaggerated reaction he saw in AVs, he did listen closely to catch Shu’s muffled and confused moans. He wasn't enjoying this at all, of course. But something in Eichi's rhythm did make his body start to shiver in something other than fear.

Suddenly the set vibrated. A pair of girls approached them, their giggling and squealing startling Shu out of the bit of pleasure he felt. 

Shu gulped. "Someone is-" 

"I know." Eichi spit heavily on his hand and pushed in his ring finger down to the base, making circles down onto his prostate. With the girl distraction, and with how loose Shu's butt was getting, it was the perfect time to really stretch him. He shoved in a second finger.

“Tenshoin!" Shu hiccuped. "I said, someone is-" 

"Are you trying to get caught?" His fingers met little resistance. The risk of being caught was actually quite real. The place was getting louder, which meant they were letting more people in after Shu and Mika's return. Eichi had been at this haunted house much longer than he should have been, and he still needed to check on other productions. But most importantly, his erection was yearning for a release.

Shu stifled his vocalizations, hating how quickly the fingering was going from repulsive to mind-numbing. This pleasure spot had been just inside him all his life, and he only had found it moments ago, at the hands of the emperor? Mentally he cursed him but physically held his tongue, praying the oncoming customers would take a different path and not approach him. Even if they couldn't see what was happening to his bottom half, Shu would feel mortification all the same.

Eichi scissored his fingers inside Shu, anxious to get on with it, before carelessly thrusting them in and out of his hole. It was a surprise how lax his anus had become. The sounds his fingers made were sloppy and lewd, not at all befitting of a virgin's fingering. If only he had lube, he could easily....

He said nothing as he slid his fingers out and slipped his cock between Shu’s bare ass cheeks, exhaling loudly through his nose. The man below him involuntarily whined at the loss of penetration, his entrance puckering. It felt good to have something against his cock that wasn't just his underwear fabric. Shu’s body was hot from all his squirming, and his ass felt even softer than how it had felt against his fingers. 

The high pitch screams of the girls drew dimmer. They could speak again.

"Itsuki-kun, your hole really looks hungry." Eichi giggled, thumbing the skin just above his asshole, making it close and open again. Shu groaned, ashamed at how his body was pulsating with no control over it. "Do you know what this thing rubbing against you is?" He thrust up, his foreskin catching against Shu's asshole and peeling it back. It felt nice.

"Shtop..." Shu's words were slurred, tears brimming in his eyes. "Th... this's unforgivable...."

"Your body looks ready to forgive me." He rubbed his precum-slicked head against Shu's opening hole, its twitching and throbbing almost feeling like real sex. He pushed into it, and with all his pre lubing it, it gave just the tiniest bit, and Eichi growled in frustration. He spit down and tried the thrust again, but it was useless.

Shu squeezed his eyes shut and, to his shock, tears spilled. Open-mouthed and gasping he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand, his other hand grasping emptily at the ground. 

"Poor Shu-kun, he doesn't deserve this." Mademoiselle spoke from just inches from his crumbling form, her voice faltering and hiccuping with the fondling behind the wall.

"Please!" Shu cried out, his voice much too loud, more tears spilling. "Don't look at such an inelegant me! Close your ears and avert your eyes! But," He swallowed his pride. "Grant me one thing. Please..." He held a sob high in his chest as he reached out for her hand. He so gently held it between his first three fingers in prayer as Eichi's dirty touch continued to plague him.

"I'll hold your hand, then." She sounded sad.

Mademoiselle's voice was beautiful to Eichi's ears, and he licked his lips. She reminded him of the war, and how he had been the one to completely crush Valkyrie beneath his feet. Was her birth not thanks to him?

With no visuals of Shu's face, Eichi could only assumed from sound alone that Shu was quite fully sobbing, his insulting snaps and pleasured moans in the past. Such misery wasn't quite to his taste, and they did both need this over soon.

Pulling his hips and cock back, he slid in one finger again, Shu completely caught off guard and whining loudly. Eichi continued to lick his lips as the body below him whimpered again, lost as it grinded back against the now two fingers inside him.

"End this!" Shu groaned, sniffling back his sadness. 

Shu had to cum first. With Eichi's left hand's middle and ring finger massaging his prostate, and his right hand jerking him off, Shu wouldn't last long. His double-sided play of Shu's backside was well practiced, and he pushed down on his prostate in time with his quick strokes, touching him how he too liked to be touched. 

Shu's mouth hung open, saliva dripping onto the wooden floor. He could not longer deny how good it felt and instead opted to turn his mind off, his vision blurring, hoping that his conscience would never remember this. 

Having hands both on and inside him made it easy to tell when he'd climax. With only seconds left, Eichi quickly slid his fingers out, Shu whining loudly at the delay. 

Eichi was too wrapped up in his own oncoming orgasm to cheer him on with dirty words. He pressed his dick once again against Shu's lax asshole, managing to insert a full inch this time. Shu's eyes widened. He knew what that thickness inside him meant - and he came, his scream strangled in his own throat. Each spurt of cum shot straight onto the ground with force, Eichi's hand gripping him so hard the veins bulged in his forearm. Between each shot he gave the man's orgasming penis a hard, uneven stroke, completely draining his balls as he keened into his touch.

Eichi was at his limit too. Unwilling to miss out on the man's full-body tremors, he returned his right hand to his own semi-sheathed cock, fingers wet with Shu's pre and semen. He sighed as looked toward the ceiling, his wicked smile failing him as he came inside Shu's no-longer virgin ass. It felt like heaven to take that from him, and he laughed to himself as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting slightly even more inside. 

Shu could not think. He knew what that strange, liquid-coating feeling in his rectum meant, but his mind refused to accept it. His stare was glassy as he breathed audibly, saliva hanging from his agape mouth, fully dissociating.

"Beautiful..." Eichi mused in his afterglow, popping his cock out. With his cum so close to the hole's entrance it took only seconds for it to loudly slop out. Shu gasped, the seed dribbling down his legs.

"You look like you enjoyed that, Itsuki-kun." He cleared his throat, assuming his usual manner as he dressed himself. "Was 'sex' everything you thought it would be?"

Shu was completely silent, the shock of Eichi destroying him a second time too much for him. His mind was blank.

Eichi wiped his hands off with a pocket tissue and coughed quietly into a handkerchief, hiding his exhaustion. "You should really clean yourself up. I don't think that yapping defective doll of yours could handle such a sight if he found you like this."

"Sick..." Shu whispered under his breath, the last of his tears falling. "You're... sick...."

"Next time I'll bring lube." Eichi finger-combed his bangs back into place, wiping the sweat from brow. He did grant one small mercy, and pulled Shu's kimono back down for him. He left the cum on the ground, though. 

"Good luck getting out of that hole!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It's been a while since I wrote ansuta. This fic took many months with many breaks in between, but I hope it reads fluidly.
> 
> In the future I want to write Eichi a bit less evil. I do think he's not quite as evil as I portray him. That being said, it's hard to write eishu if he isn't being twisted.
> 
> If you enjoyed, all I ask if for more eishu content! OTP rarepair is suffering. (also comments and kudos are appreciated.)


End file.
